1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe which is used for measuring electrical characteristics of an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of probe comprises a rectilinear contact part, and this contact part comes in contact with an electrode of an object to be measured almost perpendicularly (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-055119).
However, since the contact part of the probe is so constituted that it comes in contact with the electrode almost perpendicularly, it is difficult to slide the contact part on the electrode in a lateral direction. That is, since it is difficult for the probe to scrub the electrode, an insulation film such as an oxide film attached on the electrode cannot be removed. Thus, contact resistance between the probe and the electrode is increased and, as a result, a contact defect is likely to be generated.
This problem can be solved by pressing the probe to the electrode with a high contact pressure by overdriving in order to make the probe scrub the electrode. However, since the recent probe is miniaturized as the object to be measured becomes highly integrated, it is difficult to press the probe to the electrode with a high contact pressure. That is, since the above problem is not solved, it is difficult to implement stable electrical conduction between the probe and the electrode.